Between Never and Forever
by R.A.Storyteller
Summary: "You are mental, you savage imbecile!" "Savage? I haven't even started!" "Are you always this big of a douche?" "Do you always talk this much?" "No but when crazy guys swing their metal claws at me, I tend to get a little freaked out!" Isabel Carnahan is a mutant - and one who has a talent to somehow always tick Wolverine off. Logan/OC Starts just before X2.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own X-Men or any of its associated movies.

**Author's Note: **So in honor of the release of X-Men: Days of the Future Past, I just went through all the previous movies and well, this was an idea in the back of my mind for a long, long time. Because Wolverine is just too awesome.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Isabel Carnahan was feeling decidedly awkward.

For one thing, she had never been in a job interview before. For another, her interviewer had the ability to read her mind. All in all it was promising to be a complete fiasco.

'_Miss Carnahan-'_ Professor Xavier's voice sounded again in her mind and Isabel nearly flinched back with the intensity. Clearly he had noticed because he paused and glanced at her sympathetically.

"Um.. Just Isabel." She finally managed to stay, keeping her eyes on the man's. Isabel, who had been living all her lives in the streets had learned at a young age that a person's eyes were the best way to judge them and Professor Xavier's eyes were unnervingly old: as if he had lived too long and seen far too much.

"Isabel." This time he didn't use his powers and instead spoke out loud. "Well Isabel, I'm glad you could make it here."

"It was no problem." She replied though mentally she thought. '_I had no choice in the matter.'_

'_I apologize.' _

Once again, she jumped and mentally slapped herself. Of course, he had heard her. Of course he had. Her every single thought was being projected into his mind and she was torn between anger and mortification.

Professor Xavier cleared his throat. "As I was saying, I'm glad that you came and I apologize for your lack of choice in the matter but it was necessary to get you here as soon as possible."

Isabel glanced at him curiously. She had been making a round at the supermarket when one of Professor Xavier's men, Scott Summers, had accosted her. She had never seen another mutant let alone met one. Sure, she knew all about the government's interest but she had kept herself shielded.

All her life she had looked out for herself and that involved hiding from everyone and everything.

So needless to say, she had been more than scared when Scott had approached her directly and told her outright that he knew about her mutation.

That had done it.

No one had known except for her family and they were all dead. No one. And she had struck out at him, momentarily paralyzing him with her abilities and making an escape.

And she hit him in the face.

Not that she had meant to.

She hadn't meant to knock off his glasses while making her escape but she had and at that moment, the supermarket's side wall exploded with a beam of brilliant red light. So while people screamed and rushed for cover and the world was bright with that beam, Isabel had been trapped by another woman: a lovely, red-haired woman who with one wave of her hand had managed to create some sort of wall that prevented her from escaping.

By the time the local police got there, they had left with Isabel in tow. So they had blown up the supermarket, gotten the police involved just to drag her to the Professor who for some unknown reason wanted her to be here.

Just your typical kidnapping by your typical mutants.

The Professor chuckled slightly. "I take it that you had a very eventful day and once again I apologize." His face became serious. "Scott Summers has never, and never will, want to harm anyone and this was an accident. Both from his side and from yours."

Isabel remained quiet and instead frowned at him. She didn't want anyone hearing her thoughts.

"Why do you want me here, so badly, anyways?" She finally asked, waving her hand around. "Why was I brought here? If you think that I want to be involved in the entire war, you are wrong!"

Unperturbed, he still spoke softly. "I am afraid that you really don't have a choice in that matter."

"What?" Isabel exclaimed and stood up, pushing her chair back with a screech. "You will keep me here against my will?"

"Not at all, Isabel." Professor Xavier sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "But there are people out there who will. They will not hesitate to use you for their means."

"I can defend myself." Isabel retorted, angered at his calm tone while she felt like exploding.

Professor Xavier raised an eyebrow. "Against an entire army, do you think you would stand a chance? There are all sorts of mutants out there, Isabel. Both good and absolutely evil."

"You mean Magneto's army." She stated. She wasn't dumb. She may have been hiding herself but she had kept up to date.

"Yes indeed. Magneto, the mutant leader who, as we speak, is rallying mutants to his cause. I fear that the humans have given our kind little reason not to go over to Magneto's side."

Isabel thought back to her own encounters with humans. She remembered the first time that her powers had appeared. She had been fourteen and she had been fighting for a match with another boy. It was at the local orphanage and it was break time before the evening activities.

It had been a normal spat between children but it had turned out to be something more. Angered by the boy's refusal to share his sports equipment, she had lashed out and the boy had collapsed to his knees, crying out as if in absolute pain.

There had been dozens of witnesses and all of them had blamed her.

Isabel had blamed herself.

Of course, no self-respecting institute would harbor a dangerous child like her and she had been asked to leave. With a bag full of clothes and another bag of food, she had been told she could not stay. So she had lived in the streets, grown up there, attending the public school for her remaining years and she had graduated.

Yes she was a nerd who went to school despite having every reason not too. But she never stayed for long and never talked. She did her assignments, packed her bags and left. No friends, no social life, no mingling.

Fine by her.

"What does that have to do with me?" She finally said, sitting down again.

"Everything." Professor Xavier replied. "You see just as Magneto is having mutants join him, so am I. But as I said, up till now, I have not managed to find anyone worth the post and those whom I thought were worth considering turned to Magneto's side."

"And a mutant girl, who was raised on the streets and has no experience beyond college, is worth it?" Isabel raised an eyebrow at him. "You want me as a student here?"

"Not at all." The Professor smiled at her in a way that made her distinctly uneasy. "I want you as a teacher."

There was silence.

"A _teacher_?" Isabel said incredulously. "A teacher? Me? Professor, I have only a college degree!"

"In Life Sciences. And a minor in psychology." The old man replied. "I believe you qualify."

Isabel felt her jaw drop.

Clearly this man was up to no good.

"Isabel." Professor Xavier sighed and leaned back. "I understand that you have had a troubled life. I understand that you have grown up to be independent. But this is no time for a mutant to survive on her own. I chose you because I want you here as a teacher. You were denied a normal childhood but these children come from the same background as you. Some have had horrible pasts, some keep horrible secrets and so do you. So do I for that matter. And this is why, this is our home."

_Home._

Something she had never had.

That pushed her into thinking. Yes, she wanted somewhere to belong. Yes, she wanted friends and relationships. But as a mutant, that was just wishful thinking.

'_You are wrong. Everyone, even a mutant, deserves to live in normalcy.' _

Isabel wondered how this man had found her and chose her from among the thousands of hidden mutants in the world. But he had. And if Charles Xavier was doing something this big, he couldn't possibly be a bad man.

A home. A life.

Isabel rubbed her temples and then eyed him suspiciously. "Do I have to sign a contract?"

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

When Isabel stepped out of Professor Xavier's office, the entire mansion had become a circus. The hallways were streaming with children of all ages and sizes, all dressed up and carrying books.

Apparently it was break time.

'_Just find Storm. You will recognize her by her distinctive white hair.' _Professor Xavier's voice sounded in her mind and Isabel was already annoyed by this. _'And once again I apologize for annoying you, Isabel.'_

White hair. Isabel mused as she glanced around. White hair, white hair, white hair- Aha!

She wound across the hallways to the dark-skinned, tall woman standing in the doorway of what she assumed was a classroom. She had cropped, pixie-cut white hair and her posture oozed confidence.

Isabel waited at the side, waiting for the woman to notice her, which in Isabel's case could take quite a long time because she had nothing 'distinctive' about her.

But Storm noticed her immediately.

"You must be Isabel!" She exclaimed, drawing Isabel forward. Seeing Isabel's expression, she added with a tap on her head. "Professor Xavier."

Ah. That annoying habit again.

"Uh….Its nice to meet you." Isabel said feebly, trying to keep her composure. "You're Storm?"

Storm laughed and waved her down the hallway.

"It's a codename." She explained as they walked down. Isabel noticed that a lot of students stopped to wave at her. "Its because of my mutant powers."

"Your mutant powers?" Isabel questioned and then flushed because she herself hated inquisitive people and she was one of those inquisitive people.

In response, Storm raised her hand and snowflakes drifted in the hallway.

Snowflakes. In a freaking hallway.

"Weather control." She added by way of explanation. "Rain, snow, sun…."

"Storms?" Isabel added and they laughed. She was already enjoying the X-Mansion. "Well I don't have a codename so you'll just have to go by Isabel."

"You might. In time." Storm said mysteriously and when Isabel wanted to ask her what she meant, she just stepped towards a large mahogany door and said. "This is your room."

Isabel glanced at her so Storm further said. "The teachers' rooms are between the male and female dormitories. Regulations. My room is the next one." She indicated it with a finger. "And those are the others. You'll meet them at dinner."

"I think I already met them. Scott and a red-haired woman."

"I heard." Storm glanced mischievously at her. "I also heard that you put up quite a fight. That's a first."

Isabel was intrigued. "You often bring mutants here?"

"Students mostly. There are very few teachers. Most mutants don't know how to control their powers. You're the first outsider we've had other than Logan. All the other teachers were students here at some point." Then Storm slapped her head. "Well don't just keep talking here. Check your room. It's a little small but you're free to decorate it as you want."

Isabel stepped inside and stared.

Small? This room was the size of her apartment.

"Its great." She managed to say and Storm sent her a slight smile. "Its amazing."

"Professor Xavier also asked me to get you some clothes. I only bought two pairs. I thought you'd like to go shopping later to choose yourself."

Isabel was touched. In all her life, no one had even cared if she took her next breath.

'_We care, Isabel. You are our family now.' _The Professor's voice came and for once, Isabel wasn't annoyed but she still thought, knowing he could hear.

'_There has got to be a law against this type of violation.'_

There was a sound of laughter but no reply so Isabel turned back to Storm.

"Thank you." She said hesitantly, the words foreign to her. "For all this."

"Your welcome. I hope we can become good friends, Isabel." Storm replied and behind her words there was a deep sincerity. "Dinner at seven. You can get cleaned up by then. I'll come and get you."

Feeling that she had said too many 'thank yous' already, Isabel just nodded and hoped that that conveyed her gratitude.

_Home. _The word reverberated thorough her mind. _Home._

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

The clothes turned out to be a moss-green blouse and long, loose black pants. Isabel stared at the ornate mirror in the corner.

These were the most expensive clothes she had ever worn. All others had been hand-me-downs and second hand clothes.

She had no make-up and that was fine with her. She didn't like makeup anyways. Glancing at the grandfather clock, she saw that it was five minutes above seven.

Maybe Storm had gotten caught up.

She didn't mind. It was a good chance to go exploring on her own. The worst that could happen was she could get lost and in that case she could always mentally shout for help. The psychic professor would hear her anyways.

With a smirk at that, she exited the room, twisting to shut off the lights. Her back was turned and as she turned around and simultaneously took another step she collided straight into the wall.

'_There has got to be a ph.D in your type of clumsiness.' _She thought to herself. _'And you have that phD. A wall? You collided with a wall?'_

Rubbing her head, she stepped back and on glancing up, she found herself looking straight into nearly feral, glowering eyes.

If looks could kill, she would have been dead times over.

So it hadn't been a wall she had collided with. It was a man: a man with a body like a wall.

'_He's hot.' _She thought dumbly. And it was true. The man was too attractive to be alive.

"Will you watch where you are going?" The deep baritone voice came, thoroughly irritated and with a second glare, he side-stepped her to leave.

That jolted Isabel and with a scoff, she twisted to face him and said to his back. "Maybe you should learn to watch where you are going."

He paused and Isabel stared at the back of his leather jacket. For a few seconds he made no reply and scoffing at his arrogance, she turned away to leave.

She had taken maybe three steps when she felt something collide with her and in the next instant, she was pinned against the wall, her feet inches off the ground. Without thinking, without hesitating, she sent out a flow of her energy.

It should have sizzled him. It should have made him recoil backwards and let her go. But instead he only winced and it just made madder. His eyes, as dark as a wolf's and just as feral, dilated until all she could see were the endless irises.

"What are you doing, you savage?" She shrieked at him, struggling against his iron grip. "Let me go! God, you need to see a psychologist. Let me go!"

It was no use. He wouldn't budge. It was as if he was made of steel. Isabel felt her breath shorten at his proximity. It was unnerving, the way he stared at her without blinking.

Her powers were off no use. So she did the next best thing. She bit him.

The impact jarred her teeth and she felt as if they had loosened. She didn't even cut his skin but by the growl he made, she might as well have stabbed him in the heart. His arm moved an inch and she fought to duck under it and escape but within seconds, she was pinned again.

He shook her roughly and Isabel felt as if every single bone in her body was quivering.

"Who the hell are you? What are you doing here, you-"

"Oh my God!" She screamed at him, her only weapon at the moment: her voice. "Is that how you greet everyone?! By strangling them to death?"

For a moment she thought he truly would strangle her but that moment passed and a truly baffled expression passed over his face. This lasted only a moment though and the scowl was back on his face.

"Not everyone." He barked out, and shifted his hold so that it was a little tighter. "Just irritating vixens like you."

And just like that he released her. Readjusting his creased jacket, he left without another backward glance. Isabel stared after him, disbelieving, rubbing her chafed throat and wrists.

'_What a basta-'_

'_I believe that you just met Logan.' _The Professor's voice interrupted, floating in her mind. _'He tends to be a little rude.'_

Why did he sound so damn amused?

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

So that's the first chapter. And yes, that was our favorite character with our favorite antics.

Any ideas, criticism, praise, corrections are welcome. All of your input would be appreciated. So REVIEW PLEASE!

R. A. StoryTeller


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the X-Men series.

**Author's Note:** I was practically dumbfounded by the response to this story. THANK YOU SO MUCH GUYS!

**Asphen**: He sure does. : )

**lastwinter42: **Thank you so much! Hopefully I'll be able to maintain a good rate of updating.

**MusicLover2642: **Thank you!

**THE STAR FREEDOM: **Haha, you have my complete permission to hunt me down if I ever stop writing this story.

**ZabuzasGirl: **Honestly I'd love nothing better than to just work on stories all day. I will try to update as quickly as I can though, promise.

**FieryRedSunrise: **Thank you!

**funny-kitty**: Well here it is. I hope you like it!

**shalmarrose**: Thank you!

**Guest**: Haha, more will come. I just hope you like it as much!

**Didou27**: Thanks a lot!

**Guest**: Thank you so much for pointing that out! I'll keep that in mind for the story!

**betty**: Aww, thank you!

**Rockysay'shi**: Well here is the update!

**Vulcanlover12**: I'm glad! And thank you!

**Flowerchild23: **Thank you very much!

Additional thank you to **Vongola Primo12**, , **harrypotterseriesrocks**, **how-you-turn-my-world**,** n-narcissistic**,** Bookworm Strawberry**,** CD64, Ilovestoriesandfanfic**,** Lessien Lossehelin**,** RosesAreWeirdColors**,** SmileySara**, **TsukiBop**,** VivyPotter**,** angelmusiclove98**,** baiters08, wordcrafter, PrissyLovesItAll, angelmusiclove98, Big three daughter, FlammableBatman978, Gypsy-Kitsune 1337, HecatetheDarkWitch, Kourtney Mizzell, Live-Laugh-Play, 3, Tumblingintowonderland, floresita, 555ber, Alexstarlight18, Apollofan210, BarbyChan4ever, Draegan88,** **Firesidegirl62**, **Onethousand**, **Queenylime2**, **Sgaapje**, **Sophia Von Blackburn**, **Winchester-or-Whitlock**, **attack on kronos**, **clarinetgirl628**, **queencavillry**, **warblerlovexx**, **youngbones7**, **zuzzzu, Catherineneeds, MrsBellaWhitlock123**and **pandasninjasndkiwis **who favorited and followed this story. I'm sorry if I missed anyone.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Isabel was fuming as she sat down at the dinner table, her mind conjuring up every single curse and throwing it at the rugged idiot who had attacked her. Next to her, Storm raised a white eyebrow and said:

"I have to say I'm amazed. Very few newcomers manage to find rooms on their own."

"The Professor helped." Isabel muttered, tucking a stray black curl behind her ear and glancing up and down the table. The cutlery was impeccably arranged and there were baskets of rolls set between washed vegetables.

Storm continued to study her and then stated as if it was a fact. "You just met Logan."

Isabel nearly dropped the carrot stick she had just picked up. Then a thought came to her.

"Did the Professor tell you that?" She asked.

Storm laughed: a tinkling laugh that spread over the table. "Not really. Generally when people encounter Logan, they do turn cranky. And you smell of him."

"I smell of him?" Isabel exclaimed, horrified and silently begged all the divine powers to strike her down now as Storm chuckled. "Where's the nearest shower?"

"My point is that you shouldn't let Logan's attitude get to you. He's… unpleasant sometimes but there is no better friend you could have than him." Storm paused thoughtfully and then suddenly turned to the food. "Let's eat. I still have to brief you on your classes."

"Great." Isabel forked through the food and then asked. "When do they start?"

"Tomorrow."

And that was another reason why Isabel just wanted to die here and now.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][

They were staring at her. They were staring at her like she was a clown and they didn't quite know if they should laugh or not.

Isabel cleared her throat and stepped forward, raising her arms for attention. "Alright, my name is Isabel Carnahan. I'll be your Life Sciences teacher. Why don't we-uh-start with your introductions?" She finished lamely and gestured quickly to a nearly petite, brown-haired girl.

"Kitty." She replied, her voice neutral. The boy next to her, tall and well-built, smiled slightly. He stood up before introducing himself and Isabel instantly recognized him as the gentleman of the class.

"I'm Bobby."

"Rogue." The girl murmured. Isabel was sure that was another codename and wanted to ask her to state her actual name but then abandoned the idea.

And so it went. One after the other. Isabel mentally repeated the names and then said: "I'll try to remember them but don't expect too much."

There was a cautious round of laughter as if they weren't quite sure how to treat her. Isabel suddenly realized that these kids didn't have any actual experience outside this class and they weren't sure if she would accept them or not and that made her sad. She opened her mouth to continue but there was a knock and Storm entered.

"Kids." She called and then turned to Isabel, giving her a small wink. "Isabel. If you don't mind, the other teachers are here to observe your first day."

It took every ounce of her self-control not to have her jaw drop open.

She did mind. She most definitely did mind.

'_It will be fine, Isabel.' _There is was again. The Professor's voice.

Realizing that the entire class was looking at her, she took a deep breath and muttered. "Sure, no problem at all."

And so the others trooped in. A hushed silence fell on the class. In the lead was Professor Xavier, a slight smile on his face. Behind him was Scott, thankfully with his glasses on, and the red-haired woman whom Storm had introduced as Jean.

Just perfect.

Isabel opened her mouth again and for the next twenty minutes gave a brief outline of the course that they would follow. She was just starting the explanation when the door burst open and a lanky teenager with white-blond hair dragged his feet in. If he took any notice of the teachers gathered at the back, he gave no indication and instead flashed Isabel a white smile and said:

"Hey babe."

Isabel was not impressed. In fact she was thoroughly irritated. So she gave him her best icy glare and retorted sharply.

"I believe Ma'am or Miss. Carnahan will do just fine for you."

His smile dropped but there was laughter from the other students. Isabel noticed the look of glee on Bobby's face. The teachers were watching intently and Storm was fighting a grin.

"Your name?" She inquired.

"John." The boy replied sullenly and kept standing there. Now Isabel was more irritated.

"Well, John, perhaps you would like to explain to me why you are late."

There was a unanimous look of disbelief among the students. They had clearly been given a lot of leeway by the other teachers but Isabel intended to give them an experience of real-life classrooms.

"I…. I didn't know the time?" He answered, glancing around for aid.

"Well perhaps next time Professor Xavier should find a mutant who is able to mutate you into a clock. At least that way you will be on time."

"I got lost." John fibbed, his eyes reflecting his shock. Isabel suppressed a smile at the way the students and the teachers were staring at her in absolute incredulity.

"Then perhaps a GPS." Isabel raised an eyebrow and then added. "I trust you don't need one to go to your seat."

John could not have scurried away any faster than he did now.

"Well," Isabel said brightly, returning to the front of the class. "You have already been given a course outline. Our syllabus is divided into five sections: The Human Body, Nutrition, Diseases, Reproduction and Genes."

"While most classes tend to start with the first chapter, I believe that this term we should start from the last section. The Genetics." She paused seeing the thoroughly bored faces which she herself had made during her school years and then raised her hand so that a spark of purple electricity passed around the top of the room, lighting up the bulbs in the corner.

Instantly the boredom vanished.

"That is a part of my mutation." She said clearly and met Professor Xavier's eyes, expecting to see reproach there but there was the same steady twinkle and she pressed on, keeping her voice neutral. "My parents don't have such a mutation. Nor any other for that matter. Neither do my siblings, nor my cousins or any other relative. So why do I have this mutation?"

"Because you're a mutant?" John raised his hand and gave a smirk. Clearly he was immune to being insulted.

Isabel managed to refrain from rolling her eyes and instead said. "Well said, John. I'll add that to my greatest lines of the century list right now."

There was a general laughter and the girl with a white-strip in her hair, raised her hand and said almost uncertainly.

"Our genes, right? They contain all our genetic information and mutation results from genetic information. So it's got to be in our genes right?"

Isabel smiled and then asked further. "Correct. So how would you define a gene?"

In answer, a fair-haired boy raised his legs and pointed to his jeans. "These."

Isabel nearly slammed her head against the wall. This was going to take a long time.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"I have to say you bore up with that quite well." Storm said later that evening, her white hair curling around her face, as they were walking through the hallways. "Particularly John."

Isabel laughed but inside there was a fuzzy feeling and although she was loath to admit it she was already looking forward to working with these kids. The opportunity to actually do something normal, to settle down, have friends, have a normal line of work was incredible.

She couldn't believe how easy it was to talk with the older woman next to her. Storm had a certain aura of sophistication, of sheer wisdom that Isabel knew she herself lacked. But she had been nothing but welcoming since Isabel had come.

"So I guess, you're not leaving any time soon are you?" Storm slanted her a glance from her dark eyes.

Isabel glanced straight back. "Not a chance."

They exchanged smiles but then Storm's face became serious. "Actually you should know. Jean and I are going out for an errand. The Professor and Scott won't be here either so it will just be you. Can you look after the kids?"

Isabel noticed that Storm carefully avoided telling her what exactly the errand was. Her eyes were lowered and Isabel felt awkward. But she knew what it was like to keep secrets and she had plenty of her own. She was in no position to call the other woman out on it.

"Sure. I won't have to cook dinner, will I?"

With another laugh, Storm shook her head and they continued down the hall. Isabel was flattered to see that the students who waved to Storm also waved to her. It was surreal, the feeling of belonging.

'_Get a grip.' _She told herself sternly. _'You don't know what will happen in the future.'_

The roar of a motorcycle from outside cut through her thoughts and she started though Storm's smile became a grin.

"I believe its time for you and Logan to be properly introduced."

"To the guy who growls and slams you against the wall as a way of saying hello? And then says 'how have you been' by nearly strangling you?" Isabel questioned and she could feel Storm rolling her eyes.

"You're exaggerating."

Isabel followed her down the stairs and observed Rogue, the girl who had spoken earlier, standing next to the man Storm called Logan. She was smiling at him and Isabel was perplexed to see the half-smile on Logan's face. It transformed him into someone who actually _seemed _pleasant. But then his eyes scanned the stairs and met hers and the smile immediately vanished.

'_Glad to meet you too.' _Isabel thought wryly as Storm called out.

"Look whose come back. Just in time."

Rogue and Bobby turned to them and Logan replied, in a clear, carrying voice. "For what?"

There was a mischievous smile on Storm's face as she explained. "We need a babysitter."

Logan's eyebrows turned down and he frowned. Isabel was amused to see the expression of half-belief on his face.

"Babysitter?" He repeated as if he had misheard the word.

Beside her, Rogue was biting her grin. Storm continued, in a softer voice.

"Nice to see you again Logan." And they exchanged glances. Isabel saw the understanding pass between them and the easy camaraderie between them. Storm gestured to her. "This is Isabel. She'll be teaching Life Sciences."

"We've met." Logan replied curtly, his eyes training on her face with a hint of annoyance.

"I'll say." Isabel replied sweetly. "It was quite a meeting."

Logan opened his mouth, clearly to say something biting but then from the stair-case came another voice.

"Hi Logan." Isabel glanced to see Jean, the red-haired professor, step down the stairs: wearing a ruffled red blouse and a suit.

She saw Logan's gaze dart upwards and the way the creases in his face softened at her approach. His posture relaxed and he replied. "Hi Jean."

Clearly Storm observed the atmosphere too for she replied, waving her hands. "Uh.. I should-uh-go and get the jet ready."

At the same time, Bobby, whose expression showed how discomfited he was, said. "K, its good to meet you."

Then he practically dragged Rogue away, muttering: "Let's go."

Isabel watched Rogue smile back at Logan and the gentle smile that he gave back. "Bye Logan." Her southern accent audible. "I'll see ya later."

Realizing that she was the only one left, she turned to face him and he shot her a dark glare. Isabel glared right back.

"Wish I could say the same." She said, in the same sing-song voice which she knew irritated others to no limit. Then she twisted on her heel and stalked away.

It was only when she reached her room that she realized that he was her 'co-babysitter'.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][

"Miss Isabel, can I show you something?"

Isabel glanced up from the notes scattered in her lap to see a black-haired, slight-built boy peering at her. He was young, probably around twelve, and thus not one of her students currently. Professor X had told her that if she was comfortable with teaching the older kids, they could enroll her as a General Sciences teacher for the younger kids as well.

Wondering how he had come to know her name when she didn't know his, she nodded and then nearly jumped out of her skin as a blue, forked tongue flickered out towards her. With the glee of someone who had thoroughly enjoyed his prank, he rushed away leaving Isabel staring bemused after him.

Did he just stick his tongue out at her?

Isabel shook her head and leaned back into the couch in the living room, returning to her jumble of notes for the class tomorrow.

Genetics was something she thoroughly enjoyed studying. It was truly intriguing to see how such intricate strands contained so much information and how the slightest change could give rise to someone like her.

Someone like her.

Unbidden, disgusted voices came to her mind: memories from not that very long ago. "_Someone like you can only be a freak….. There are cursed people in this world and you are one of them…. People like you are a curse on this earth."_

Suddenly she became aware of the flickering of the lights around her. In the rush of memories, she had lost control of her powers and she felt the pain gnawing away at her heart.

She had just wanted to be accepted. And they had done anything but that.

'_Stop it Isabel.' _She ordered sternly, murmuring the words out loud. _'Stop it. This won't help. This never helped you at all.'_

She curled back up, drawing her legs up, staring but unseeing the words in front of her. This was not helping. She had just started a new life. She would not ruin it by thinking of the old one.

Isabel came back to her surroundings when she heard the gruff mutterings from the side corridor and the heavy steps that lumbered in.

Fate hated her.

Isabel was sure of that.

The bane of her existence stepped through the doorway and without a sideways glance went stalking through the living room and up the stairs.

"Good night." She called after him.

It pleased her to no end to hear the intensity of the mutterings increase and the nagging of a door from above.

That man had some serious personality issues.

Isabel kept scribbling until late into the night and then, carelessly picking the notes, she dragged her feet up the stairs and to her room. It was beyond midnight and still Jean, Storm, Scott and the Professor had not returned.

A part of her wondered where they were gone. She was not completely oblivious. No school in the entire freaking world had a freaking jet plane in its parking lot.

'_It's none of your business.' _She told herself, changing into the flowing white nightgown in the drawers. _'If they want to tell you, they will.'_

Stripping back the covers, she lay down in the bed but despite the late hour, sleep eluded her. Her eyes wide open, she stared at the ceiling, trying and failing to focus on anything but her past. Anything but her family. Anything.

From next door, there was the sound of the opening and closing of a door but Isabel didn't pay any attention to it. This was the teacher's hall. And considering that there were only two teachers at the school at that moment, it was safe to bet that it was Logan.

So she just lay on her side, waiting, waiting for dawn to come so that she could busy herself and forget everything she wanted so desperately to forget.

_Creeekkk. Creeeekkk._

Isabel sat up. Maybe it had been her imagination but she had heard the sound from downstairs. The sound of glass opening against the frame.

Probably one of the students trying to pull something. Heaven knows, her class fellows had done the same thing once: sneaking out of the dormitory through the windows.

There was no dressing gown so Isabel stepped out in her nightgown, following the approximate direction from where the sound had come. It was from the lower floor.

Frowning deeply, Isabel stepped quietly down the staircase and saw the kitchen light on. Cocking her head, she glanced from side to side, her nerves on the edge and turned around the corner, before immediately being shoved backwards.

Not again.

"What is it with you?" She hissed and this time released a stronger current, and with a low growl Logan flinched back, releasing her.

"What're you doing here?" There was an edge in his voice and Isabel opened her mouth to retort when he raised his hand, and like a wolf scenting its prey, stalked towards the kitchen.

Isabel's mouth dropped open as she saw him leap towards the figure clad in a strange outfit and forcefully grab it, twisting its arm behind.

"You picked the wrong house, bub." He snarled close to the man's face and raised his arm but at that exact moment there was a piercing scream that echoed through the house.

Somewhere a mirror shattered.

The very sound penetrated deep into her brain and Isabel clenched at her head as shock tore through her body. Through her blurred vision, she saw Logan jolt backwards and the figure, taking advantage of this momentary distraction, began firing.

The person needed some serious training.

Isabel crouched low and saw Bobby diving behind the counter as bullets flew everywhere with Logan and the person wrestling to take control. With unbelievable speed, Logan knocked the gun away and as the bullets went on flying, the side window shattered into a million pieces, right where Bobby had just stood.

Frozen in shock, Isabel watched as the man lunged with a knife and cut a gash in Logan's face. Finally snapping out of the daze, she sent a fission of energy towards him and the man rocked backwards with Logan still clutching his wrist.

There was the sound of metal being unsheathed and Isabel stared in absolute disbelief as a set of lethal claws came tearing out of Logan's knuckles. Right out of his bare skin.

The fight was over within seconds as with a roar, Logan pushed the figure backwards, into the fridge and his claws entered the man's chest. As his claws retracted, the man slumped to the ground and Logan, his face unrecognizable, turned to face them.

"You alright?"

Bobby nodded from behind the counter and Isabel, who didn't trust herself to say something, followed his example.

That was when she heard the pounding of feet from above and she realized that the entire mansion was under attack.

Under attack.

Fate really did hate her.

But she was responsible for those kids and she would defend them so she rose even though her knees were quivering and followed Logan who stepped out into the hallway. Isabel's eyes widened at the scene.

There were dozens of the same figures pouring in the hall.

Logan pushed both of them backwards and with his eyes seemed amber in the dark. "Get those kids out of here, will you?"

Isabel didn't need to be told twice and as Logan launched out at the men, using his claws as deadly weapons; she rushed down the opposite corner and took the back stairs up the floor.

It was chaos.

Up ahead there were more figures and one of them aimed for her with his gun but Isabel dived forwards and with his skin in her contact, sent electricity jolting up his body. Shoving him back into his comrades, she sent another wave and the men reared around as if going mad, their body's lighting up.

She had no time to think about it and instead banged through the doors.

"Get up!" She hollered out, keeping an eye out for the figures. "GET UP!"

Immediately there was a general commotion as the kids leaped out of beds and Isabel dragged them out, pushing them down the hallway. From the other end, there was a glare of lights and Isabel could make out a helicopter.

"DUCK!" She screamed and using her body, propelled the children towards the other corridor as the windows shattered and more of those men streamed through.

Where could she take them? Where could she take the kids?

They were surrounded.

Still Isabel pushed them back, sending currents upon currents down to the attackers. From all sides, the doors banged down and more and more children streamed out, crying in panic and they joined the group that Isabel was shepherding away.

Then, out of nowhere, a dart came flying and struck a blond girl who collapsed immediately. Torn between assisting her and helping the others, Isabel paused and screaming to the others to keep on moving, she turned back.

Raising the girl, with an arm slung around her neck, she turned back to run. The weight slowed her down. She herself was petite, bordering on scrawny and had scarcely any muscles to speak of.

Turning the corridor, she saw another group gathered at the side and the huge student in her class, Colossus, kneeling next to the wooden frames. One of the blocks was open and the kids were passing through it, away through a secret passage.

Jets.

Secret Tunnels.

What else was this school hiding?

A million questions burned through her but she didn't have time to ask them and instead, without her having to ask, Colossus took the unconscious girl from her arms and gestured for her to follow.

"No. There are others." Her breathing was high and she could feel exertion. "I have to get them. Go. Get them away!"

He nodded and flexing his powerful muscles went through. The gap closed automatically and Isabel was striding down the opposite side. On the top of the stairs, she saw Bobby, John and Rogue trapped at the end. And just behind them came another army of those men.

"GET DOWN!" She yelled and they obeyed, falling down as she shot a force up to the massive chandelier that burst and showered down on the men. The thick glass cut through their uniforms and gave them a brief respite as together, she and the trio, went slamming down the hall.

Already, she could feel her powers ebbing. This was not good. She needed them. She needed them. And they were vanishing.

Blindly, they rushed down the main staircase and were met by another group. For a moment, they just stared at each other and Isabel cursed her powers for bailing out on her.

Then Logan came crashing down from the upper balcony, claws bared and arms spread open. The men had no time to react as he slashed through their bodies like ribbons and jamming his claws through their legs, caused them to flip backwards.

What Isabel wouldn't give to have a pair of claws herself rather than a power that went on and off like a switch.

Sheathing his claws, he said simply. "Let's go."

Then the front doors crashed open and brilliant white light flooded in.

How many were there?

Would they never stop coming?

As one, they turned and ran backwards. John was in the lead, his face reflecting his utter terror and Isabel at the back of the kids, with Logan behind her, having no idea where they were going. They rounded another upper hall corridor and John leaped at a panel on the wooden wall. Immediately it opened and Isabel stepped back to allow Bobby and Rogue to file in.

She raised her face to Logan's and saw the sheen of sweat lining his face and the gleam in his eyes. "I-"

That was as far as she got because he propelled her forwards and into the passageway and as Rogue shouted his name, the panel slid shut with a resolute slam. Gathering what remained of her senses, she grabbed Rogue's dress and began running down the path. Half of her wanted to stay and help but the other half just wanted a respite.

But Rogue resisted and as they jumped down a damp passage. "Wait! You've got to do something! They're going kill him!"

That stopped Isabel and panting heavily, she watched as John, raising his hands carelessly, said shaking his head, a tremor in his voice. "He can handle himself. Lets GO!"

The dark-haired girl remained. "Bobby! Isabel!" Her gaze turned pleading to her. "Please."

Isabel had no choice and just like that, they were running back, through the passage and from behind, Isabel frantically raised the panel. Just as she was wondering what would be their next course of action, because her own powers were too weakened, a thick wall of ice built itself across the hall, separating Logan from the thick-set man on the other side.

As if in a trace, Logan raised his hand to touch the ice and Isabel said, trying to keep her voice steady. "Logan, come on!"

He turned and in the unnatural light through the ice, his face was feral, every curve, every angle standing out. "Go! I'll be fine."

Then Rogue's voice filtered through. "But we won't. Please."

It seemed as if the southern-accented, dark-haired girl was the only one who could get to him because he reluctantly submitted and followed through, ducking into the passage just as the ice wall began to explode.

It was incredibly ironic that she, as the teacher, had no idea where they were headed but the children seemed to know the path well.

They came up into a garage of some sorts with dozens of cars of every model and John lunged for the first one in their path. A navy blue one whose model, Isabel had no time to register as she flung herself into the passenger seat. Rogue and Bobby crammed in behind and John made to drive before Logan shoved him out of the way.

"This is Cyclops' car." Bobby's voice came from the back and Logan raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah?" One claw came tearing out and pierced the ignition. Without pausing for a second, Logan slammed his foot on the gas and they tore out into the abandoned path, leaving Xavier's Institute far, far behind.

Isabel wanted to scream out in frustration, in anger. Clearly Charles Xavier had kept more secrets from her than she thought and those secrets had almost gotten her killed. She wanted to ask what had happened back there but Bobby, Rogue and John were all frozen in shock and she just didn't have the effort and courage to question Logan.

Not when he was glaring at the windshield as if he wanted to crack it.

Here she was. Clad in her nightclothes, barefoot and without any supplies, heading out into an unknown territory with three young teenagers and a man who clearly detested her.

Fate hated her. It really did.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][

So, once again, thank you for the amazing response. I hope that it will remain as amazing in the future.

A few points to note. Isabel doesn't know about the X-Men team. She just knows that the Institute is for mutants hence why she doesn't understand what is happening nor does she know about the secret passageways.

Another thing, Isabel's powers involve conduction of electricity so she can send a current through anything and anybody. But her powers weaken over prolonged use so she needs time to regenerate the currents.

This chapter is slightly longer. I wanted to get the action beginning. It will follow through the X2 plot though with some original scenes.

So the request is the same: REVIEW PLEASEE! Please?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the X-Men

**Author's Note: **

**Queenylime2**: Thank you! I'm glad you like the idea. I thought it might turn out to be a complete mess but I'm working on it.

**Sydney**: Thank you! Hopefully the next one will be up by next week.

**Guest01: **Haha, thank you for that. I can finally tell you guys apart! I myself am not a fan of Logan/Jean shipping but I will include it in the story because Logan honestly felt a lot for Jean. Its one of the few times we see his other side. And I'm looking forward to your input, it's the most useful one!

**Guest: **Exactly! I was wondering if anyone would figure it out. McGonagall is THE best.

**legs11: **Thank you! I guess you're a Potterhead yourself?

**Vulcanlover12: **Hopefully, I will be able to maintain the pace of one chapter per week. Thank you for your review!

**Kat: **Thank you for pointing that out. I'll be sure not to do that again as originality is the most important aspect.

**Hurricane.'97: **Haha, thank you! I wanted to include more Isabel-student interactions but since they are currently on the run, that will have to wait for a few chapters.

**FieryRedSunrise: **Thank you again for taking your time out to review. I'm glad you like it!

**DanceAlpineRaceRead: **Thank you! I hope you'll follow the story till the end.

**lastwinter42**: I'm glad you like Isabel. Hopefully, as the story goes on, we'll get to see some more sides of her as well as learn about her past.

**liz: **Thank you for taking your time out to review!

**sousie**: I'll try to be faster now. : )

**KUPKAKES**: Thank you very much! I hope I can continue the humor.

**Guest**: Thank you!

** .Singer**: Haha, aw. Thank you so much!

**Leah**: I think right now, its just general antagonism and personality clash that causes them to fight. Thank you for the review!

**ViolaPan**: Thank you so much for your review! It made me feel so amazing. Thank you!

**leenaX**: Definitely. I enjoy writing those scenes.

Additional thank yous to **Onesmartcookie78**, **the-mad-girl-with-a-book, Ain'tEasyBeingBreezy, Mikari Satsuki, Tardis. , EphemeralDream8, LEXA14, Sarahwild, neverfargone, ChibiCheshire, peace love and books, DemonOfTheBlackMoon, Millenia-the-wings-of-valmar, tibreezy, AnimePrincessRach, Miss.V Potter, Misshoneyliberty, Nelle07, Seoneta, bokworm, 7darkangel7, AcklesIdjit, AnimeFreak019, Ivise, Kyrea99, Leah Tatyana Nicole, LoverGirl007, Moriartylives, Nonononopebutterlettuce, NotSoAngelAnymore, Nymartian, PhoenixUnicorn115, ReadAholic94, RomesLions, ShannyRox101, TenshiAme, TheDeadlyKnightshade, TheMusicIsMyLife06, alwaysxlove, 1, cakeface, fandomsruinedmylife2213, fudgin-mothertrucker, iGlasses, margarawr, mia-secret's, nikkali44, ninja-enchantress, tomboy101, vampire14, xXMoonlightSorrowsXx, xCelestriax, nevershoutalex8, neverfargone, madimoo1328, iamgoku, hipster14, funny-kitty, catiekat1025, aprilmorgan97, That-Girl-Who's-Different, Tardis. , StTudnoBright, Sam0728, Miss Tiffany Blews, LiliasAvery, IKhandoZatman, DementorsKiss95, Death x Berry, Angel de Hermosa, Cadell, BloodRedRose24, FasterThenMyBullet, MarvelGeek13, Penn Langley, mihenna **and **topthis808. **

(Lets out a long breath) WOW! You guys leave me absolutely stunned by the feedback. Thank you all for your constant reading and reviewing and favourit-ing and following.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Isabel was drowsing off, her head lolling towards the side when Logan's gruff voice cut through her haziness.

"Talk."

"What?" She gaped at him, wondering when exactly he had lost what remained of his sense. "I'm sorry?"

Logan sent her a searing glare that sent a clear message: _Shut up and do what I tell you to. _

"Fine." Isabel huffed and sat up so that her aching back could get a little rest. A glance behind showed the three teenagers with their heads leaned back and eyes closed.

Either they truly were asleep or they were damn good actors.

John was actually snoring.

"What do you want me to talk about?" She asked, managing to keep the sarcasm away from her tone. Logan's hazel-brown eyes were fixed straight ahead and in the white of the headlights, his pupils were practically slits.

"Anything." He replied, his voice low for the benefit of the others. "You're good at talkin' nonsense."

"Excuse me?" There was horrified outrage in her voice. If he hadn't been driving, and she hadn't been so sleepy, she would have punched him. Still she couldn't resist sending a slight current through his arm.

He flinched and the car veered ever so slightly to the side.

Finally, her powers were rejuvenated.

"How do you like my nonsense now?" She questioned, sitting back.

The reply was a steady stream of extensive and colorful expletives that hissed out and she was pretty sure that if they had been alone, he would have slammed the brakes and thrown her out.

As it was though, the car continued at the same pace and the only sign of anger was the tension in his arms.

"Well, at least you're awake now." Isabel replied cheerfully, knowing that she was pushing it. She didn't know why but something about Logan made her defenses shoot up.

He didn't reply and for the next ten minutes there was absolute silence.

Then John shot forwards, his blond hair sticking up and punched a button on the radio, fiddling with it. Isabel jumped back, startled and Logan's claws shot out and John backed away in alarm.

"What are you doing?" Rogue's annoyed voice filtered forwards.

So they were awake then.

"I hate uncomfortable silences." John resumed his position, now that Logan's claws were safely sheathed and pressed a random button.

The collection of sounds that followed sounded like scalded cats squalling in a cauldron.

Bobby and Rogue let out audible mutterings and cringed away. Isabel noticed Logan's hands tightening on the wheel and pushing John back, she reached for the dials, pressing another button.

Almost immediately John reacted by pressing another button. The system switched from opera to classical to jazz as they randomly pressed the buttons and finally, just as Isabel had decided to shut it by sending a large voltage through it, John pressed the 'eject' button.

Mercifully the music stopped.

There was a sharp click and a sleek device popped out. John reached out, his voice curious.

"I don't think that's a CD player."

Logan snatched the device away and started examining it, half of his gaze wary.

"Will you keep your eyes on the road?" Isabel snapped irritatedly. She hated driving at high speeds and hated it even more when people didn't pay attention to the road. It made her nervous. And she did not like being nervous.

Another glare came her way and with an underlying tension in his face, Logan shot the same look at John who backed and settled in the seat.

Isabel stared out of the window at the trail of forest trees blurring due to their speed. Apparently Logan's glares were as effective on John as they were on her because barely seconds later, he asked, his voice drawn out.

"So where're we going?"

That was a very good question.

"If only you asked equally useful questions in class, John." Isabel stated into the silence. Anything to lighten the tense and dark atmosphere in the car. Behind her, Rogue giggled lightly and a slight glance showed Bobby's smile. John was opening his mouth, with a trademark smirk, apparently to make a smart comment but Logan interrupted.

"Storm and Jean are in Boston. We'll head that way."

Apparently Logan didn't appreciate the humor in her comment.

Another silence but this one was broken by Bobby, who muttered slowly as if he didn't want to say the words.

"My parents live in Boston."

"Good." Was all Logan had to say and for the rest of the ride no one spoke. It was a long ride.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Drake Residence

Boston

Rogue tugged back her hair, using her other hand to firmly clasp them into a ponytail, her eyes glancing over at the posters lining the wall. Every single one of them had something to do with snowboarding.

So this was what Bobby's life had been like. It made him seem like an entirely different person since she had never seen him as a human- only as a mutant.

It brought back all the poignant memories of her own past and blinking she turned away, staring at the wooden cupboards and the computer desktop in the corner. There was a telescope in the corner, propped up beside the window.

Her back was turned so when she heard the slight creaking, she jumped around, alarmed, only to see Bobby, a hesitant expression on his face.

Rogue didn't even have to force herself to smile. Somehow or the other, the smile just came up around Bobby and her gaze caught the clothes swung over his arm.

Bobby cleared his throat and glanced at the clothes himself, saying almost nervously. "Hey.. I think these were my mom's. From before I was born."

Rogue smiled as she fingered the fabric and took them out of his arms, studying them. "Groovy." She replied with her eyes rising to meet his. There was a slight silence and then she moved away.

For a moment, she waited for him to leave but he didn't and because it seemed rude to ask that, she slid down the straps of her nightgown, hoping he would take the hint.

There was rustling and Rogue felt Bobby turn around resolutely. Yes she trusted him, trusted him with not misusing her feelings for him but it was still embarrassing to undress. Trying to expose lesser skin, she struggled through the clothes, the tense silence only broken by the crunching of clothes.

When she was finally done, she twisted around to see Bobby's back and relief settled over her mingled with a sense of regret. She wanted to experience a true relationship but it was not possible- it would never be possible for her.

Pushing back those dark feelings, Rogue reached for Bobby, placing her hand gently on his covered shoulder and he turned around immediately, his eyes instantly going to study her face. Once again, she smiled and Bobby extended his hand, holding out a pair of graceful opera gloves.

"And these are my grandmother's."

It touched her. That he had considered so much for her. He could have gotten any ordinary pair of gloves but he had taken out these beautiful ones.

She glanced up again and that was her first mistake, because their eyes held each other's. Mentally nudging herself, she reached for the gloves and at the same time Bobby deliberately extended his own hand.

Immediately she flinched back.

Bobby's eyes held a tinge of hurt but he said quietly. "You know I would never hurt you."

Rogue couldn't reply. Every nerve in her body was screaming and her muscles were frozen. Inch by inch, Bobby's face came closer. His eyes were the clearest possible shade of blue.

"I know." She finally breathed out.

"And you would never hurt me." He continued, his face so close, she could feel his breath on her face.

The last bit was not true. She didn't want to hurt him. But that didn't mean that she couldn't hurt him.

That was her second mistake. She should have pulled away at that very instant but she was still locked and within a nanosecond, his lips were on hers.

It was exhilarating- the feeling of doing something that she had considered impossible up till now. For months, she had dreamed of this, never daring to believe that it could be true and it was everything she had ever dreamed and more.

They pulled away for a brief breath and as she breathed, the air frosted. So she was taking over his energy now.

That should have been the start of her alarm bells but it was too much and it began all over again. It was longer, the seconds ticking away and deeper and it felt amazing.

She didn't see Bobby's eyes snap open or the veins bulging out on his face. Nor did she see the flash of fear across his face. It took only a second more for his to break away, violently, his body jarring away.

That snapped Rogue out of all the dreams she had been in. All the pleasure and excitement melted and instead there was only a burning shame and a fear- fear that he would never want her again.

"I'm sorry." It was so lame, so inadequate but it was all she had.

He muttered out. "Its okay."

And without a backward glance, he left, leaving Rogue feeling lonelier than ever.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Isabel glanced around the room as she entered the kitchen. At the corner stood Logan, fiddling with the device they had found in the car. From this angle, his back was like a steel rod and every muscle was dense – he practically oozed anxiousness and as she came closer, she saw him hold the device up to his ear and mutter under his breath.

"C'mon… Jean where are you?"

So she had been right about his feelings. She didn't blame him. Jean Grey was lovely and intelligent. Somewhere deep down there was a burning feeling but she pushed it aside and instead asked.

"What are you doing?"

Logan twisted rapidly and for a moment, Isabel was sure he would slam her against another wall but instead he glanced around for any threat before focusing on her and with a grunt, he shoved the device into his pocket and stuck his face into the fridge in the corner.

Not that Isabel had expected a decent answer.

So instead, she wandered to the other side where the cabinets were. None of them had eaten since last evening and they had no money. It would be best to pack some food before they left. Reaching out to open the cabinet filled with oatmeal biscuit packs, she hesitated.

This was somebody else's home and this was practically stealing. Not that Logan had any such qualms. A glance over her shoulder showed him helping himself to a can of beer.

'_You can ask Bobby.'_ She told herself, sighing. _'It's his house after all.'_

She didn't think that he would mind but he had already done a great deal for them. Brought them to his home, given them clothes.

There was a sharp metallic sound and she jumped at the sudden noise, turning around to encounter the sight of Logan's claws inches from the face of a fat cat and a fierce expression on his face, as if he was going to stab it through.

Her heart still hammering, Isabel shook her head and said exasperatedly. "Do you honestly love to threaten every single living thing in this world?"

He gave an annoyed look from his hazel-brown eyes, his claws still extended. "It could've been a threat."

Isabel opened her mouth to retort when the cat edged over and began licking Logan's claws.

"Oh yes." She couldn't help herself and the laughter bubbled out. "A threat indeed."

She turned so that she didn't see Logan's dark glare and when she had taken out a packet of biscuits, she turned back to see Logan and the cat in the same position and a slight softening of his face as he stared at the cat.

Then came the sound of a door closing and sheathing his claws, Logan strode out towards the hall. Isabel followed, the packets still clutched in her hands and just as she came in sight, a young, fair-haired boy came barreling in.

He took one look at her and Logan and immediately stepped back, right into the body of a middle-aged woman in a pink shirt, tucking her glasses in a bag. A white-haired man followed and he came to stand in front of his wife and son.

"Who the hell are you?"

Isabel probably wouldn't have asked this question if she had encountered two adults in her living room, holding her eatables and wearing her clothes. She would have struck them with her powers by now.

Beside her, for once in his life, Logan was speechless, his finger pointing to the stairs and Isabel stepped forwards.

"We're…" She hesitated, not knowing how much these people knew about Bobby's school. "We know your son. Bobby. We're here with him."

At that very same point, Bobby came running down the stairs followed by Rogue and his parents stared at him in obvious surprise.

"Honey." His mother asked, in a faltering voice. "Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

"Bobby." His father questioned at the same time, his voice tight. "Who are these people?"

"Mom.. Dad." Isabel saw Bobby swallow nervously and her heart went out to him. It was too awkward of a situation. "These are my teachers. Professor Logan and Professor Isabel."

Bobby's parents stared skeptically and Isabel could practically hear their thoughts. What sort of professors burst into their students' houses?

Sensing the atmosphere, Bobby added nervously. "There's something I have to tell you."

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Fifteen minutes later the entire room was shrouded in silence and everyone was gathered around the living room.

John was leaning across a nearby table, his lighter in his hand and he kept on twirling it. Isabel noted Mrs. Drake's eyes follow the movement of the lighter and also noted the way her hands trembled in her lap. Glancing around, she met Logan's dark eyes and in the suppressed anger and tension she saw in their depths, she was sure that he had noticed too.

Isabel was no stranger to frightened humans – humans terrified of the unknown that was her and the other mutants. She had been on the receiving end of the cruelty that some of them showed to the mutants and her heart ached for Bobby, who sat apart from his family.

"So…" Mrs. Drake raised her head. "When did…did you first know that… you're a ….um…."

"A mutant?" John asked carelessly lighting his lighter and sending a casual smirk over. Mrs. Drake's face flushed and she glanced at John, gesturing to the lighter.

"Could you please stop that?"

For a moment, Isabel saw John's expression morph and from her point on the couch, she sent him a warning glance. Scoffing, his smirk turning into a scowl, he turned away and obliged.

"You… You have to understand, we thought that Bobby is going to a school for the gifted." Mr. Drake waved his hands from the side-chair, his hands clasped.

"Bobby is gifted." Rogue pointed out, her voice taking on an angered note.

Mr. Drake sighed visibly and continued. "We know that. We just didn't realize that he was-"

His wife interrupted, her eyes crinkling around the edges as if she was trying to be sincere and failing. "We still love you Bobby. Its just….. the mutant problem is very-"

"What mutant problem?" Isabel and Logan said simultaneously and Isabel glanced at Logan, surprised that for once they were in complete accord.

Mrs. Drake glanced at Logan, her eyes boring into his and she twisted her face. "Complicated."

This time Mr. Drake cut in, his sharp eyes darting from Isabel to Logan. "Excuse me but what exactly are you the professor of, Mr. Logan?"

Logan's hazel-dark eyes were blank. "Art." He paused and continued to gaze evenly at the man. "And it's just Logan."

"I teach Life Sciences." Isabel put in, and immediately they turned to scrutinize her. It was unnerving to be stared at as if she was an alien. Glancing at Bobby's hurt expression she was prompted into speaking. "And your son, and all of his class fellows, are exceptional people. They are different but different isn't necessarily bad. Being a mutant doesn't change how we feel or how we are. He's still a human- just one with special powers and more importantly- he's still your son and your brother."

She hadn't meant to give a speech but it had turned out to be one and everyone stared at her. The air was thick with tension and the Drakes exchanged glances. The boy-Ronny- just glared at the floor.

Rogue put in, trying to make her tone light. "You should see what Bobby can do."

They looked at Bobby with great expectation – like expecting a magician to perform some trick and as Bobby extended his hand towards his mother's tea-cup, they flinched almost imperceptibly. Bobby continued undeterred and the tea froze over.

Mrs. Drake also seemed to be frozen and she turned the cup over so that the oval-shaped frozen tea plopped out and she shrieked. "Bobby!"

The cat leapt onto the table and licked it. Well at least someone in the family was happy with Bobby's powers.

"I can do a lot more than that." Bobby said, a glow on his face and Isabel desperately wanted his family to accept him.

But Bobby's brother jumped to his feet and stamped up the stairs – an ugly expression on his face.

"Ronny!" His mother called.

He did not answer. And Isabel felt a sinking feeling in her stomach as she saw Bobby's eyes follow Ronny's retreating figure.

"Oh God." Mrs. Drake buried her face in her hands. "This is all my fault."

"Actually." John spoke up- his face completely serious. "Actually they've discovered that the males are the ones who carry mutant genes and pass them on to the next generation so.." He pointed a finger at Mr. Drake. "Its _his_ fault."

Mr. Drake's face morphed into complete and utter mortification.

Isabel almost felt sorry for the man.

Almost.

"So you're all mutants?"

They nodded. There was nothing else to say.

A sharp beeping pierced through the stillness and unanimously, they turned to Logan who prodded into his pockets and brought out that device.

"That's for me." He said and stalked out of the living room, the device clutched tightly as he moved out of the sliding door. Isabel almost wished she could go with him. Anywhere but here.

As soon as Logan was out of sight, Mrs. Drake turned to her son and with a forced smile, as if she was trying to reason with a particularly difficult child, she said. "Have you tried not being a mutant?"

"Mom-" There was a pained expression on Bobby's face and Isabel jumped in, disregarding any respect she might have held for them.

"Why are you acting so ashamed of him?" She snapped angrily. "That's what he is. A mutant. Not a monster, a mutant. There's nothing to be ashamed about. Why can't you just accept him for what he is? You-"

At that precise moment, Logan entered and without a glance at them, ordered sharply. "We have to go… _Now_."

"Why?" Rogue asked.

"What's happened?" Isabel questioned, already up and pushing at John's arm.

The look that Logan gave them told them that this was not the time for questions.

"Just come on." He muttered to her and for once in her life, she decided not to argue, gesturing the apprehensive kids to go out. In front of them, Logan stiffened suddenly and his claws shot out.

Just as they stepped out of the door and onto the front porch, Isabel saw what Logan's acute senses had picked up.

From every side of the house, police officers were swarming over the territory, guns held aloft and faces pinched.

'_Damn this entire world to hell.' _Isabel thought furiously. There was no doubt that the cops had been called by Bobby's brother and behind them, his parents were hidden away in the room. This was not the first time, she had seen the intolerance meted out to mutants and it would definitely not be the last. _'Damn them all.'_

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

A very late update for which I apologize. I also wanted to experiment from another character's point of view hence why I put the scene between Rogue and Bobby. Work on the fourth chapter is in progress. Hopefully it will be a quicker update next time.

As a matter of general interest: how many of you have seen X-Men: Days of the Future Past? Due to some sad combinations of timing and exams, I was unable to watch it. So I've been left to wait for the DVD. I've heard quite a mixture of reviews. Some say, its very good, some say its very bad and completely illogical. But I still just can't wait to see it.

All sorts of comments, criticisms, advice and general input is appreciated. The chapter will end on the same note as the previous ones. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASSSEEEE.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the X-Men.

**Author's Note:**

**odalysgarcia**: Twice? Wow. And I didn't even get to see it once. Well you've certainly managed to force me to start actively searching for the DVD. Thank you for your review!

**lastwinter42**: Thank you! I'm glad to love Isabel.

**VivyPotter**: Personally, aside from the fact that Logan was in it, it was Quicksilver which really attracted me in the trailer. I really want to see him in action. Thank you for your review!

** .Singer**: Haha.

**Becca: **Thank you! I've already gotten the general plot planned out. I really hope I'll be able to complete it during the summers.

**Vulcanlover12: **Thank you!

**ThewinterMagneto: **Thank you so much! I think Jean was meant to be with Scott. I felt sad that they didn't live to get married but they were together in death as well. Jean could never have been Logan's, even if she had lived at the end of The Last Stand.

**gracieann**: Thank you! I hope I'll be able to update faster.

**Guest01: **I'm glad to have your feedback! And wow, your review was like Punctutation 101. : P I'll definitely keep that in mind even though I'm incredibly lazy and find it difficult to change the style. I don't know how that got cut off but thank you for that sentence! : )

**ElleBelleGirl: **Thank you! I love writing those scenes.

**1****st**** female scarlet speedster: **Haha, awww. Thank you so much! Your reviews made my day!

**Annika Sparks**, **CassieImagine**, **MockingjayStew**, **tabrizia**, **Deception is Decepticon**, **Rainbow Dash 123 123**, **tabrizia**, **CalliopeNera**, **Dukbokki**, **Kr98**, **OfMiceAndSam**, **angelloverkk**, **myperfectnightmare00**, **smokerXmnm**, **DreamOfFire**, **DreamingUntilForever11**, **Dukbokki**, **Voletta97**, **thejumpingbean14**, **myperfectnightmare00**, **Kongo Isamu, Nandarin, VanillaSnowdrops, ABewilderedBear, Fanisa, Rockyrose13, ca186229, XFictionalMenRTheRealThingx, Arianna Mitoko, Lady Liberty-The First, Lorelei evans, NightyNight, NutsaboutHarrypotter, ScarlettScales, SerenityPax, StTudnoBright, demonsimon, .everything, . **and** tweety bird53.**

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][

"What the _hell_ was that?" Isabel hissed at Logan, her head pounding from where she had accidently banged it and sparks of electricity weaving between her fingers.

Logan kept on staring straight ahead, his hazel eyes glittering like chips, as he walked towards the X-jet that had landed in the middle of the ground. His forehead was completely smooth- not a trace of the bullet wound that had been there mere moments ago.

"I'm serious Logan!" Isabel was aware of the agitation in her voice. "You were dead!"

"Sorry to disappoint you." He grunted, still walking straight ahead. His steps were longer and Isabel had to speed up to stay with him. "Why 're so worried, anyways?"

"Worried?" Isabel spluttered out, skidding to a stop. At least that stopped Logan as well. "Why am I worried? I just saw you drop dead from a gunshot and suddenly-_bam_- you are standing there by some freaking resurrection power."

"You're delaying us." Logan muttered irritably and stalked off towards the jet.

Un-freaking-believable.

Isabel wanted to throw something at his back. Somewhere at the back of her mind was the knowledge that she was perhaps overreacting but when she are surrounded by hostile cops pointing guns at her small band of merry fellows, and suddenly one cop shoots one of them and that said person falls dead and her student sets the entire damn place on fire and her other student sucks away his power while the said dead person mysteriously comes back to life and a jet comes from nowhere to rescue them, she tended to overreact big time.

She was angry.

At everything.

Clearly Professor Xavier was hiding a great deal from her and that secret would surely lead to her death.

Shaking her head, she turned back to see Bobby staring up at the attic window. His parents and his brother were clustered together, staring back down at them through the thick glass window.

The window made a barrier that created a distance too great to travel. It was just another example of how humans were hard-pressed to accept the mutants.

"Come on." She muttered to Bobby, pressing his shoulder and wordlessly, he turned back. In silence, they walked to the jet and as she walked up the ramp, Isabel saw Storm waiting for them, her face weighed by anxiousness and weary tension.

Gesturing Bobby to his seat, she intercepted Isabel's path and dragged her to the end of the jet.

"You shouldn't be here." Storm murmured her white hair curling at the tips. "You should go back to the Mansion."

"What?" Isabel stared at her in disbelief. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Isabel, it's too dangerous."

"But not for the kids, huh?" She retorted, pointing towards the pale-faced teenagers sprawled in their chairs. By now, everyone was staring at them and it was silent.

Storm sighed and shook her head slightly. "Jean. Get us in the air."

"I'm on it." Jean replied from her pilot seat in the front and with a gust of wind, the jet rose in the air as Isabel hung onto the side-straps for support.

"Isabel, you have to go back." Storm stressed, her eyes seeking hers. "I'm sorry but it's just not possible for you to go with us."

"And where exactly are you going?" Isabel queried, keeping her voice level though rage and hurt were flowing through her.

No one answered.

Isabel swallowed back the stinging sensation and glared at the controls at the front. By chance, her eyes met Logan's and in their darkness, she saw a flash of sympathy.

Then he gave an almost imperceptible shake of his head and turned back.

So that was it.

They didn't trust her. Even now, even after all of last night's fiasco, they didn't trust her. For most of her life, Isabel had dwelt in mistrust and suspicion so it shouldn't have hurt the way it hurt now.

"Fine." Her voice threatened to shake but Isabel pushed back the urge and stared right into Storm's eyes. "I'll leave."

In the silence, the only thing that could be heard was the gentle whirring of the engines outside.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][

Isabel slammed the door of the cab with a particularly loud bang and the driver glared at her in the rear-view mirror, a scowl on his rounded face.

"If that causes a scratch, you'll have hell to pay." He informed her, his tone grumpy, and turned the ignition on, leveling the cab away from the side lane.

"There's no scratch." Isabel snapped. "And it's not like one more scratch is going to make a difference to this pile of metal. It looks like it's been in wars."

"There ain't no need t get prissy with me, girl." The man replied, his eyebrows rising in a slanted line. "Even if you've had a hell of a day."

"You have no idea." Isabel muttered and trying to maintain some decency, finally said. "I'm sorry about that."

"Now, now, love." The man chortled and mockingly raised a finger to waggle at her. "Let's not take out your anger on the poor car."

Isabel didn't even have the will to roll her eyes as she usually would have done in such a situation. She compressed her lips and stared out of the window at the streets of Boston. It helped to prevent her lips from trembling.

Because as much as she tried to deny it, that had truly hurt her. It had struck her clean through more so because she had not been expecting it.

'_A family.' _ Isabel snorted, recalling Professor Xavier's words. _'Bullshit. As if a family acts like this.'_

Unbidden came the thought that her biological family had been no better. In fact they had been a step further away. In her mind, she saw her own family and Bobby's family and had to force back the treacherous tears stinging her eyes.

She hadn't cried since the day she had left her family. And she wasn't going to cry now.

Not for anything.

'_Families always disappoint.' _ Bitterness welled up inside her. _'There is no such thing as a family.'_

Outside, it began to rain.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][

"I didn't think you were coming back." The student who stood in front of her was incredibly well-built and Isabel felt like a dwarf next to him.

Desperately she tried to recall a name from her memory and eyeing him, said slowly. "You're Colossus?"

He nodded and then put out a huge hand for her to shake. "My name's Peter Rasputin."

Isabel forced a smile on her face although she was sore and travel-weary and just wanted to crawl into her bed and sleep. "The plan changed. Storm asked me to come here for you guys. Where are the others?"

Colossus pointed vaguely with his hands. "We came back after those men left. The place is a wreck, literally. The windows were destroyed and some rooms were damaged."

If the windows were destroyed, that would make them vulnerable to nature or any other attacks.

Not that it really mattered. If there was another attack, they could just destroy the windows again.

This was her responsibility now. Amazing really that the others trusted her with the kids but not with a mission.

'_Stop thinking about that.' _She ordered herself sternly. '_That's not important.'_

Isabel cleared her throat. "I don't think we can really repair the windows. We'll need to call the construction men. We'll do that tomorrow morning. It's practically night. Why don't we just cover them with some thick cloth? Do we have some spare curtains?"

Colossus looked thoughtful. "I'm pretty sure we do. In the attic."

"Its someplace to start anyways." Isabel concluded. "Are there any other seniors?"

"Just Kitty. She's upstairs with the others."

"You and Kitty go up to the attic. Start searching for something, anything, to put up. I'll have a word with the kids and then I'll join you."

Colossus nodded and left and Isabel felt relieved that there were some other reliable people in the mansion.

Truth to be told, she was frightened with this responsibility. Part of her was worried about another attack; another part was worried for Logan, Storm and the others. Professor Xavier and Scott hadn't been heard of either.

But she was of no use to anyone just sitting there. There was work to do.

Isabel slowly made her way up the stairs and on the second floor, between the mess of splintered wood and broken glass, sat clusters of children- tired, scared and some still in their nightclothes.

'_Isabel, you have to be brave for them.' _She told herself and put on a smile which she hoped didn't seem fake.

Slowly, she walked to the closest child- a frail, pale girl with blond hair and freckles. Siryn. She was the girl whose scream had shattered half of the windows.

"Hey." Isabel said gently, settling down next to her. "Why are you still in the hall? You should be in your rooms."

Her voice was loud so that the others could hear her and they gathered around her.

"What if the men come back?" One boy asked, his hair stuck up in tufts.

"I'm scared." Siryn murmured softly. "I don't want to go back to my bed."

"Those men aren't coming back." Isabel said, more confidently than she felt. "Professor Xavier and the others have gone after them. They won't dare to come back."

The children looked at her doubtfully and the same boy piped up. "But what if they do? We're going to be alone in our rooms. What if… what if they take us too? Like..Like they took… the others."

"Well, if you guys are afraid of being alone, that can be easily solved." Isabel replied grinning and stood up. The children followed her curiously as she took out a mattress from one of the rooms and bringing it to the hall, laid it down. "We'll all sleep out here. And we'll take turns watching so that even if those men do come back, we'll all be able to escape."

It was a poor consolation. If the soldiers did come back, they were doomed.

There were some giggles from the back and one tiny girl said shyly. "So its like a sleepover?"

"Exactly!" Isabel said and then added. "But I'll need some help setting this up."

There was no shortage of volunteers and everyone put in a hand. Leaving some of the older kids to set up the mattresses, she herself cleared away the glass and wood to a corner where it wouldn't hurt someone and then went up the stairs towards the attic.

Halfway there, she met Peter and Kitty laden with curtains and said teasingly.

"Did you guys find a curtain-making factory or something?"

"It…It's a wonder…." Kitty puffed out, drooping under the weight. Next to her Peter, who was carrying infinitely more curtains, seemed perfectly at ease. "At what Professor.. Xavier has…. Stashed up there."

Isabel laughed and relieved the young girl of her weight. "Go to the kitchens. See if you can scrape something together. Apples, bread…"

"Microwave popcorn?" Peter put in, a boyish grin on his face.

"Yes, that too." Isabel grinned back as Kitty, shaking her head, left towards the kitchens. Together, they made their way to the hall and Isabel's arms ached from the weight, though she was careful not to show it.

"Woah." Peter said, stopping suddenly as he caught sight of the mattresses lining the hall. "I didn't realize we were having a mattress festival."

"I thought it would be good." Isabel said slowly, wondering if she had made a wrong decision. She added hastily. "For tonight only."

"I think it's great." He replied, shifting the load in his muscled arms. "At least we'll all be together."

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][

When the students were finally done fighting for pillows, curled up with sheets and sprawled across the mattresses, Isabel heaved a sigh of relief.

She had opted to take the first watch, gesturing for Peter and Kitty to sleep. Peter had acted as if he was unaffected but he had been up all night and day and Kitty's eyes were shadowed. Besides, Isabel couldn't sleep. Not when, she was still worried about the others, about Logan.

That stopped her short and though she could not see her face, the heat radiating from it spoke legions.

Logan! Why in the world had her mind singled out that one name out of those of others'?

A sudden thought came up from the sly voice in the back of mind and it made her flush more.

'_No.' _ She thought, firmly telling that annoying voice to shut up. _'Logan is annoying. He's an imbecile. He slammed me against the wall and he doesn't know how to hold a proper conversation. Besides, he likes Jean. We would kill each other one day into our relationship.'_

Oh in the name of all that was holy.

Relationship?

"No, no, no, no." Isabel muttered under her breath, pacing back and forth in the hall, careful to stay away from the sleeping cluster. "No, no, no, no. Stop thinking that!"

The annoying voice continued, each word making Isabel more flustered until finally, she stood up and practically ran down the stairs towards the kitchen. Leaning over the sink, she repeatedly doused herself with the cold water.

"I hate you." She kept on muttering. "I hate you. I hate him. And he hates me. End of story. Now shut up."

Isabel had read that the first sign of madness was talking to oneself.

So theoretically, she was going mad.

"Auugggh!" She stomped her foot in frustration and closed the tap. She didn't want anymore complications in her life. And especially not with that man.

Blessedly, the annoying voice kept quiet and Isabel made her way up the stairs. She was on the third step when she heard the creaking and her heart leapt into her mouth.

Was it Professor Xavier and Scott? Or Storm and the others? She couldn't bring herself to say Logan's name.

Or was it those men again?

Silently, she crept back down and peered into the hall. There was a dark shape at the end of the corridor and in the night she couldn't make out who it was.

Her heart sank.

It clearly wasn't one of them. This was someone else entirely. And judging by its size, it was quite strong.

Isabel's eye caught a candle hoister at the fireplace to her left and quickly she grabbed it, arming herself with a weapon.

Her powers needed physical contact to be effective but Isabel doubted she would be able to get close to the person.

Slowly, slowly, forcing her quivering knees to work, she stepped forwards and as she caught closer, she could see the person clearly.

A black suit. And fur. Lots and lots of fur.

'_Fur?' _ Isabel thought blankly and at that moment, the person turned and without thinking, Isabel brought the hoister down, slamming it with all of her strength.

"Ow!" The person-or creature- hissed and raised a hairy hand to rub its head. "This is physical assault, I tell you! There have to be laws against this!"

Isabel raised the candle hoister again, preparing herself against an attack but the creature just reached to the side and plucked at a switch so that the hallway lights came on.

"Mutantism." He muttered to himself, still rubbing his head. "There's racism and adultism and anti-semitisim and what not but no mutantism."

He stepped back so that Isabel could see his face clearly.

Oh dear God.

This was just not her day.

"You're Hank McCoy." She said stupidly, still holding up the hoister.

"Yes I am. And I can assure you that contrary to my very frightening appearance, I mean you no harm so kindly put down that sharp object that leaves quite a bruise."

"It's a candle hoister." Isabel pointed out but put it down nonetheless. "It was supposed to hurt."

McCoy grunted and glanced at her. "May I ask as to who you are?"

"I'm Isabel Carnahan." She crossed her arms and stared defiantly at him. "I teach here."

"Ah." He shook his head and then raised a fur-lined arm. "I would have said it's a pleasure to meet you but it quite me quite a lot of pain."

"Right. Maybe if you hadn't burst in and rang the doorbell like a normal person?"

"I didn't think anyone would be here."

Isabel glanced at him curiously. "You've been here before?"

"A long time ago." His tone was guarded but his eyes were wistful. "I used to live here."

"Really?" Isabel was caught off guard. "Are you a teacher?"

"I'm many things. A teacher, a doctor-"

"A politician." She added and McCoy smiled slightly, exposing perfect white teeth. "What are you doing here, Dr. McCoy?"

"Just Hank. Dr. McCoy makes me seem unbelievably old." Hank complained and Isabel fought back a smile. "And to answer your question, I came because I heard of an attack."

"There was. Most of the students were safely evacuated but some were captured."

"Do you know who it was?" Hank cast a sideways look at her.

"No…I…" Isabel hesitated. "I don't know anything about who was behind this."

"I see." Hank fingered his face thoughtfully. "Is Charles here?"

"No. He went with Scott. I don't know where." Isabel added quickly, realizing with a slight sense of curiosity that Hank addressed Professor Xavier with his first name.

How well did they know each other?

"Hm." Hank said nothing more but his eyes gazed keenly at her. There was a knowing look in his eyes and one of pity too- Just like how Logan had looked at her when she had left the jet- as if he knew something that she didn't.

She half-expected some other comment but Hank just inquired dryly.

"Am I in danger of getting knocked by that infernal thing again?"

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][

Hank McCoy was something of a novelty.

He was also somewhat crazy.

Or maybe that was just because during the first thirty minutes of their conversation, Isabel could not make sense out of the facts that he sprouted.

But Isabel took an instant liking to him. He was one of those people who would easily strike up a conversation with everyone.

"I graduated from Harvard." He admitted to her as they settled in the living room. "At fifteen."

"Good God." Isabel muttered, torn between being impressed and slightly envious. "Have you ever met somebody so genius you want to punch their nose?"

Hank chortled as he raised a mug brimming with coffee. "What about you, Miss. Carnahan? Where were you before coming to this institute?"

"Just Isabel. Miss. Carnahan makes me feel incredibly old." She copied his lines and then continued as casually as she could. "Oh you know. Just a life that is normal for most mutants."

He studied her with his shaded blue eyes silently and then remarked. "I see."

"Are you here for long?" Isabel asked, desperate to cover the awkward silence that had fallen.

"Not for that long, no. I actually came to meet Charles. I had no idea that he was away." Hank pinched the bridge of his nose and then added with a twinkle in his eyes. "I had no idea that you had such a desire to get rid of me."

Isabel sent him a mock-glare, realizing that he was only teasing. "So, any other interesting information, you would like to share which makes me realize how dumb I actually am?"

"I disagree completely. You have to be very intelligent for Professor Charles to have given you a position here. Most of the teachers are previous students of his. Ororo, Jean, Scott… They practically grew up with him. Me." He added, staring at the bookshelf in the corner. "So you are an exception. Well, you and the adamantium-clawed hobgoblin."

Isabel blinked at him and then a laugh bubbled out of her as she realized whom he was referring to. Logan. "Hobgoblin?"

"Why not?" Hank raised his eyebrows. "They are mean. They are hairy. And they have quite the short temper. A perfect match."

They both laughed and for the first time that day, Isabel actually felt a sense of belonging.

"Well, I had a rather busy day. Being harassed by the ministers, arguing with my team, bossing other around." Hank grinned. "I'll be up in my room. Assuming, and I thoroughly hope so, that it is one piece."

As they exchanged 'good nights' and Hank shuffled off, Isabel wondered just how close he was to Professor Xavier since he had his own permanent room at the Institute even though he no longer taught here.

She reached the main hallway and moved to switch off the lights when she picked up the sound of wind whirring. Without another though, she rushed out of the door, towards the landing ground where indeed the jet had landed.

The surge of emotions within her confused her. There was the underlying hurt and the overlying anger.

But there was also relief.

The platform opened and the children who had been unfortunate enough to fall into the soldiers' hands rushed out. Isabel immediately noted the subdued air around them. They just filed quietly in, a few giving her greetings and as Isabel ushered them towards the mansion, they obliged quickly and quietly. Bobby and Rogue came at the rear and they looked as if they had been to hell and back.

"Where's John?"

Bobby compressed his lips. "He's with Magneto."

Rogue said nothing and her eyes were rimmed with red.

Isabel's heart sank.

She turned back to see Professor Xavier being rolled out by a mutant she had never seen before. His appearance gave him away – just as Hank's had and though Isabel was startled –and somewhat scared- by his yellow eyes and black-green skin, she kept them in check and silently moved to him.

Charles Xavier looked like an aged man and the ever-present twinkle in his eyes was gone.

"Professor?" Isabel asked uncertainly. He raised his wan face and stared at her as if he wasn't really seeing her. "I…. Let's get you in."

"I will take him." The mutant offered his tones low and compassionate. Isabel noted the rosary clutched in his hands and wordlessly nodded.

Scott staggered down the ramp and behind him came Logan and Storm. Storm's eyes were teary- even at this distance Isabel could see the unshed tears glittering in them.

But it was Scott who stunned her. His face was haggard and his expression twisted. He didn't even glance at her as he made his way towards the back of the manor.

Isabel stood still- hardly understanding the situation. Hardly knowing what to say or do.

Storm's face crumpled and even though Isabel was still mad at her, she opened her arms and hugged her. It was the only thing she could do.

Over Storm's head, she met Logan's eyes and while his face was a mask of rage, his eyes were overwhelmed by grief and utter helplessness.

"Jean's gone." He said, staring at a distance. He said the words as if he still didn't believe them, as if they were untrue. There was sheer disbelief in his voice. His fists were clenched as he strode off in another direction.

Isabel and Storm made their way in and as Isabel turned to shut the door behind her, she heard the ear-piercing howl that seemed to echo across the grounds.

It cut her right to her heart.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][

Another chapter done. I didn't like the last part- Jean's death and the reactions were difficult to express. The scenes between Hank and Isabel were particularly enjoyable to right. Hank is an amazing character and I expect he'll feature quite prominently as the story goes on.

One thing I'd like to mention here. The next couple of chapters will be filler chapters before the events of the third movie begin so they will be completely original.

Nightcrawler will continue to be featured even though he didn't appear in the third movie because he is yet another amazing character.

All sorts of comments are appreciated, please do tell me what you think. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEAASSEEE.


End file.
